In This Hour
by ElizavetaHedervary
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it, and during Earth's final hour, the nations of the world gather for one final world meeting in which they discuss their favorite moments in history, their friendships and rivalries, and what it means to be alive. After all, the gift of life is something that the countries have often overlooked over the centuries.


**Author's Note:**

 **Just a warning, I cried, no, sobbed, while writing this. Nevertheless, I'm really proud of my very first Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy it! I'd really appreciate any review or critiques and I am** ** _honored_** **that you took the time out of your day to read this!**

They knew it was going to happen eventually. It was just a matter of time, really. No one knew it was going to happen, but it was too late. An asteroid was en route to the Earth and it showed no signs of slowing. The world was in a panic after worldwide collaboration failed to knock the massive rock out of its course. They really thought they could do it. The countries knew better. Every country in the world was there that day, taking their seats at the large, round table. This was it. The final world meeting.

No one said a word. How could they? They had all made the tough decision not to spend their last moments with their citizens, but with the other countries, their families. Some ancient rivals and lifelong friends glanced over to each other, but everyone was afraid to say anything.

Suddenly, Germany sighed and stood up at his seat, hands placed neatly on the table before him, looking to the large mass of other countries watching him. "Welcome, everybody, to the Final World Meeting," he choked out. Even the stoic blonde couldn't believe it. There had been so many, full of good and bad moments. Now, he just wanted to relive them all again. "It's been a long journey, and I am pleased to have shared it with you."

Everyone nodded. Not even Prussia, or America, or Denmark acted out with their usual antics. All was silent. Germany spoke up again, "The asteroid arrives in an hour. Would anyone like to share their favorite moments from their country's history?"

America stood up, half-expecting a bigger response from the other nations. "I know I'm not that old. I'm just a little kid compared to the rest of you. But I saw some amazing things in my life. That moment when Neil Armstrong stepped foot on the moon for the very first time was something I can't believe I'm going to forget in just an hour. That year might've been just one small step for us nations, but it truly was a giant leap for mankind. I just… I…" he looked down, cerulean eyes watering. "Dammit, I'm going to miss you all!" He plopped back down into his seat, burying his face in his hands. Canada put a hand on his shoulder, whispering tiny words into his ear.

A few sniffs could be heard around the room. Russia stood up next, keep his gaze focused on the table. "I will never forget the moment that on a cold New Year's Eve, the flag of the Soviet Union was lowered from its mast for the very last time, and replaced with the flag that I will now die with. I know I was upset for a while, because my sisters, my family members, they left me. But now, as I look at you all, I realize that I am proud. I am proud that you got to be on your own, if only for a little while. I will never forget the moment that changed my own identity, and I will always carry this turning point fondly in my heart." Russia's former co-nations gave small smiles, nodding as if they agreed. He slowly sat down and hugged his scarf to his face.

France spoke next, not even bothering to stand up. "It was a terrible moment in my country's history, so the ending was the happiest. The French Revolution was bloody and horrible, and at some points, I just wanted to disappear. The reality is that the real thing is a few hundred years off, and I almost want to take back those prayers for death. The moment that Napoleon Bonaparte was made consul was a turning-point in France's history and I'm just… I'm glad that the violence is over. Now, the violence will be over forever," he said, the tears rolling down his face.

China nodded and took a deep breath. "I have been around for far too long to put all of my favorite moments into one. I must say I love seeing the people of the world turning relics of my old hardships into something of pride and respect. The Great Wall, clay soldiers… Watching the people enjoy themselves makes me forget about how terrible things were back then. Watching them in pain, watching them panic as the asteroid is coming closer might just be the worst feelings I have ever experienced in my life. Many people choose to spend their final hour on the Great Wall, and I am proud that it had stood the test of time to provide a security to my people one last time," he stuttered.

The United Kingdom stood up, looking over to everyone. "My country has had a rough history. I went from being the world's biggest empire to what I am now. Though it wasn't well followed, my favorite moment from my country's history was the signing of the Magna Carta on June 15, 1215. It was the beginning of a new government and started to disperse the power to people other than the King. We've come a long way since then, but I just want to say that I carry the memories of witnessing the signing myself to my death, and this will be the last hour that anyone has heard of the Magna Carta, or England, or Britain." He didn't cry, just slowly sat down and looked away, as if he couldn't bear to make eye contact with his former colonies. "It was a simpler time," he whispered.

Japan was next. He slowly spoke, his dull eyes finally beginning to have some emotion. "The Land of the Rising Sun had a long and prosperous history. I believe that my favorite moment was when my brother China found me. I know it is pathetic, and I should pick a part of my history unique to me, but I never even got to say thank you for the care and kindness that China has given to me. So, _arigato_ , China. Thank you." China nodded to him in happiness, a rare feeling in this hour.

Italy stood up next, pulling Romano up to stand alongside him. Their matching hair curls were drooping, almost mixing in with the rest of their hair. "I loved my country's history," Italy said, his hand tightly wound with his brother. "My favorite moment was when I got to see the Sistine Chapel for the first time. It was so beautiful and is still the pride of my life. I had always loved the art my citizens have made. It isn't violent. War isn't needed to make art. This hour may be the very first in a long time where there was world peace, and I am glad my favorite moment was one that had nothing to do with war." Romano nodded in agreement and the sat down.

Germany and Prussia followed. Prussia spoke for the both of them. "West and I agree that our favorite moment in our nation's history was during the fall of the Berlin Wall. I consider it one of the most powerful moments in all of human history, and I had never been so happy to see my brother. The fall of the Berlin Wall showed unity, cooperation, the same things we now have in this hour." Tears were falling from his red eyes as he sat down, burying his face in his brother's sleeve.

A few more nations spoke about their pasts before all went silent. Germany checked his watch. "There are only thirty minutes remaining before impact," he said.

Suddenly, a voice came from the group of countries. "I'm sorry, France," it said. It was the United Kingdom. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry Joan of Arc had to die. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I irrationally hated you all these years. I never thought our time on Earth would actually end. I always thought there would be another day to make up with you. But now, there won't be another day. I've run out of time. So France, I am so sorry for being so mean, so hurtful, so unappreciative. Please, forgive me in these last thirty minutes before the end."

France wasn't even looking at the man. He simply stared at the table in front of him, drawing ragged breaths as he tried to listen to the whole thing. He placed his head on the table, his sobs doing anything but disappearing into the wood. The crying lasting for only a little while before he stood up and grabbed the United Kingdom by the wrists and pulling him into a tight hug. "Mon dieu, is it really over? I-I can't do this! I can't die without having forgiven you, and you forgiven me. All of those years, all of that time we spent hating each other… We wasted it, Arthur! We wasted it all!" The sound of other countries crying filled the room, others that once hated each other finally redeeming themselves.

"I'm sorry, Japan, for dropping those bombs on you. Please, please, forgive me! Please!" America shouted across the table.

"Okay tomato bastard," Romano huffed, but his sadness was still apparent. "You win. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. You didn't deserve it."

"Sorry I was a bit mean to you, Denmark. I never meant it, I promise," Norway said, his eyes watering.

Belarus was crying as well. "Brother, I wish I never annoyed you so much! I don't want you to die hating me, please!"

For another fifteen minutes, all of the countries wandered around the room, hugging others for what might be the last time. Even the most stoic of countries had tears running down their cheeks. Germany finally spoke up again. "Ten minutes until impact," he said.

Hungary cleared her throat. "I propose we all take a few moments of silence before the impact," she said. "Please, everyone, stand up. Let us all join in hands for the first and last time." There was no fighting, no complaining. As of that moment, the entire world were allies, were neutral. The brunette female took Austria's hand in hers and Prussia's in the other, who held hands with Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, United Kingdom, America, Canada, Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and so one. For once, every nation in the world was holding hands with another, bowing their heads as they enjoyed the feeling of their interlocking hands for the first time in a while. Each country knew that one of them would be the last surviving country in the world. They would get to experience true loneliness. But who would it be. The asteroid was predicted to land in the Pacific Ocean.

They all attempted to remain quiet for the duration of humanity's existence, but the sobs and cries of the other countries disturbed the silence. "We don't have time for silence," Latvia said.

"There's plenty of time for that later," Estonia agreed.

"Does anyone want to talk?" Lithuania asked.

"I had a great time with the rest of you. I think we all did a great job being there for our people no matter what," Poland said.

"Thank you for a great history," Switzerland said.

Liechtenstein nodded. "If feels like everything has just begun."

"Yes," Wy agreed. "It feels like I just popped into existence."

"My only regret is that I never really got to become a real country," Sealand sniffed.

The United Kingdom smiled. "I think it's about time," he said. "All for Sealand becoming a country, say 'I'."

Nearly two hundred 'I's filled the room. The emerald-eyed blonde nodded. "Sealand, I think we all agree that you are now, officially, a nation of your own."

The small boy's mouth dropped open, eyes wide and bright. " _Really?_ Thank you! I'm glad I get to spend my last… five minutes as a country!"

The next four minutes were full of talking, laughing, trying to deny the fact that all was about to end. Germany gave another announcement. "Sixty seconds until the first of us will disappear," he said, trying to smile. "I think it's a good idea that we give every disappearing nation a moment to say their final words." The others nodded in agreement.

Fifty seconds later, Germany nodded, signifying a countdown. Soft and loud, old and young, happy and sad voices filled the room with, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

"One," they all said together. They waited. Who would be the first to disappear?

The Pacific Islanders gasped as their bodies began to fade. In a panic, the tiny nations all used their last words to speak in their native languages. As they all held hands together, tightly, they faded out of existence. The rest of the world watched as a giant gap formed in their circle, a circle made to be the Earth.

Suddenly, Australia began to fade. He chuckled a bit. "Uh, thanks everyone for the great time here! This looks like goodbye… I'll miss all of you. I'm just glad I don't have to see the rest of you fade before I do." With that, he was gone. New Zealand followed, along with the Southeast Asians, each saying their final words.

India gulped as his body began to turn transparent. "I wish all of you happiness and prosperity in any reincarnations you find yourselves in. I guess now is the point at which I finally get to find out if there is any form of afterlife."

More and more nations began to disappear. Some of the South Americans faded away. Spain helplessly watched as the countries he raised were pulled out of existence. He was left distraught.

Soon enough, China's body started to disappear. "I always thought I would be the last remaining, that I would be the oldest forever. I guess some of you will outlive me after all. Farewell." With that, the small Chinese man faded away, never to be seen again.

Next, America started to disappear. "No!" he cried. "I can't go yet! I want to say bye to all of you! I know I wasn't here for very long and I know you all thought I was annoying, but I want to say I love all of you! Thanks for raising me, Iggy! Thanks for being a bro, Mattie! I was just kidding when I said I couldn't see you! There isn't enough time, is there?" Just after he said that, the United States of America faded away from the Earth. The United Kingdom's hand fell to his side, feeling the newfound emptiness he would never be able to fill.

Canada followed, softly crying to himself. "Papa, Dad, I love you, okay? I just wish that everyone would be able to see me. Do you all see me? For once? Please, I just want my voice to be heard for the last time. I know all of you just forget me, but I promise I won't forget you…" He was gone.

Brazil disappeared shortly after, along with the Middle Easterns and the rest of the Asian countries. Many of the Africans started to leave the Earth, one by one. Many of them sang old songs from their ancient traditions, a final cry from Earth's long-gone history.

Japan began to fade almost immediately afterward. He didn't say much, just a simple, "The Land of the Rising Sun thanks you for being there for it even during Earth's darkest hour."

Russia was soon to join him, smiling. "It was a great life, da? We got to experience what no other human would. We should be happy we got to outlive so many. That's why I welcome this end with open arms."

"Please don't leave us, brother!" Belarus cried, holding onto his arm. Ukraine cried on her sister's shoulder.

"You might not have felt loved, brother, but just remember that you are the most loved person in the world!" Ukraine sniffed.

Russia was gone, Africa was gone. Europe was the last surviving continent. Their once-large circle of about two hundred had shrunk to just about fifty. It was a cryptic symbolism, a circle drawn to be the Earth was broken, reduced just a few lines awaiting their erase. Belarus and Ukraine joined the fallen, holding each other as they disappeared.

Finland was the first Nordic to fade. "It was nice knowing you all!" he beamed. "I'm excited to see where the future takes us! Sweden, would you like to take Hanatamago?" The taller nation slowly took the dog, watching as his 'wife' disappeared. "Off on a new adventure!" he exclaimed.

Poland and the Baltics left at the same time. They figured this would happen. It was odd, almost magical, how they managed to form a sentence so perfectly.

"It's great to see everyone," Estonia smiled.

"For the last time ever," Latvia added.

"And we are glad that we disappear before the rest of you!" Lithuania said.

"Because we don't want to see those who shared our history leave before we do," Poland finished. The four of them tightly held hands as they disappeared.

Greece was quietly crying as he held his cat tightly to his chest. "I cannot handle the idea of never being able to feel my cat in my hands again!" He nuzzled it quickly. "Goodbye, all of you."

Romania and Bulgaria went as well, saying various goodbyes and thank yous. Every Slavic country quietly left the Earth and Sweden started to join them. He handed Hanatamago to Denmark. "It is now that I finally say goodbye to all of you. None of you might like me very much, but I enjoyed my limited stay."

"History wasn't perfect, but it was ours," Hungary said. "I feel like I made it through life doing what I loved, being who I wanted. So what if I had identity issues? You all knew me as that fearsome warrior that acted upon honor, and that is what I want you to think of me as I leave you." Her skillet clattered to the floor upon her nonexistence.

Prussia came to join her, holding hands tightly with Germany, who started fading mere seconds after he did. "I think we succeeded as brothers. Maybe you were as awesome as I was, West."

Germany held his breath. "Goodbye, Italy. Take care of yourself for the rest of history since I won't be there for you. You can do it." He squeezed the man's hand as the German brothers turned transparent.

Spain and Portugal were next. Spain smiled. "Good, I won't have to see my little Romano disappear!" He took a quick bite of a tomato. "I vow to die with the taste of tomatoes in my mouth."

Denmark gulped and passed Hanatamago to Norway. "Remember our viking years, Norge? We were so young, we thought we would never reach this point. I guess now is the time I take my foolishness away and face this like I should. With dignity and a sense of accomplishment."

Switzerland and Liechtenstein glanced over at each other. "You raised me well brother, thank you," the little girl said, smiling. Switzerland leaned down and gave her a long hug. After all, it existed for eternity as they took it with them into nonexistence.

France drew in a quick breath as he noticed his body begin to fade away. "Oh. This is it, then. Arthur, don't forget me, okay? You have been everything to me, literally. We've been brothers, enemies, best friends, lovers?"

The United Kingdom sighed, "I don't know about that last one, you git."

"Anyway, just remember me, okay? I'm joining America and Canada right now, and I loved them just as much as you did." The Frenchman smiled as his sapphire eyes connected with emerald, one pair quickly fading out of view.

The United Kingdom stood alone, surrounded by a large gap. "It looks like I'm the black sheep of Europe now, aren't I?"

"Goodbye everyone! I had a great time!" Belgium explained and she and the Netherlands held hands.

The United Kingdom was next. He could tell it was his turn long before it really was. "Remember everything we saw? All of it, we saw it all! We experienced everything, and I'm almost glad it's over. That means there can't be anything worse than watching my family and friends leave me." He was gone.

Norway was next. He passed Hanatamago to Iceland once he realized. "I can't believe it's time, but I'm not afraid. I lived a fulfilling life and did all I could to make it that way. If I didn't life my whole life to the fullest, then it would be my fault. I've lived many, many years, after all. It's selfish of me to say I'm afraid to die."

"Wait, Norway!" Iceland cried. "Before you go, I just want to say… Thank you for being so nice to me, Big Brother."

A small smile formed on Norway's face as he grew more and more faint. "Thanks, Little Brother. I'm glad I could hear it at least once."

Iceland joined him soon after. Hanatamago was placed on the table with Mr. Puffin, the two animals watching at their last owner left them. "There's no one for me really to say goodbye to, is there? Well, goodbye world."

Two people remained. Romano sighed, his body fading from him. "This is it, Feliciano. You are going to be the last country. I'm sorry I won't be there for you. I'm sorry any of us won't."

"No! Lovino! You can't leave me! We have to go together!" Italy sobbed holding his brother close to him until a solid object no longer remained in his arms. His heart dropped.

This was it. Italy held the last remains of humanity in his mind, soon to fade away and join the others. He was scared. He wasn't ready for this. The animals and pets of the countries looked around, searching for their lost owners. Italy slammed his fists on the table, choking out sobs. His voice struggled to find the tune, but he managed. He could feel himself fading as he grabbed a pencil and paper. As he drew, he formed a small circle.

"In this hour," he sniffed. "I draw a circle, because that's the Earth." He started to erase it. "Draw a circle, that's the Earth." A few teardrops fell on the paper. "Erase the circle, it's the end." Italy fell to his knees, watching as his hands grew further out of view. "We were Hetalia."

With that, any last remnant of humanity was gone. History was over. Lives were cut short. It was the end. The very end. No one on Earth could ever fathom the idea. The human mind wasn't made for it. The human mind no longer existed, after all. The last words ever spoken had been said, the last thoughts ever conjured had been thought, the last teardrop ever fallen soaked into a piece of paper with a poorly erased circle. It didn't matter if it was over. What mattered was that it happened.


End file.
